


don't let me dowm

by Takekeke



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 全R向雷点 4p mob吉+mob御村+吉御水仙 ABO
Relationships: 翔受 - Relationship, 翔水仙
Kudos: 6





	don't let me dowm

满屋子玫瑰蜜香一开门就泄了出去，浓郁的信息素能使任何一个Alpha 立刻失去理智，床上正坐着散发诱人气味的两位美人，他们的衣服早就脱得精光，他俩拥抱在一起相互磨蹭，互相为即将要接纳的巨大性器做准备。现在兴许察觉到Alpha 的存在，他们发出了不满的呻吟，于是加重手上的动作。只一眼就看得出他们俩是什么情况，站在门口两个男人迅速交换了一个眼神关上了门。

当被粗壮的阴茎捅进穴道里时，御村还是哭了出来，无论上面还是下面都在流水，只是多与少的区别。  
“是被爽到哭了还是疼到哭了？”  
吉本爬过来抹去他眼角的泪，身上的人顶撞地他呼吸紊乱连讲话都断断续续的。  
爽是肯定的，被填满的快感使他脚趾都用力蜷缩着尽力憋住高叫声，但是正在自己身上动作的是个陌生的男人。而此刻他所喜欢的，想被他占有一切的人却在他旁边看着，被其他陌生人占有着，发出欢愉的叫声。  
他哭的更大声了，委屈的声音随男人的顶撞带着些情色的意味。  
“真是还没长大的孩子啊”吉本捧着他的脸一点点舔掉涌出的泪水“但是这样的托也很诱人哦”舌尖缓慢扫过双唇似在回味，接着便袭上了对方的唇。似乎还伸了舌头，两人亲密贴合在一起，交缠着，交换空气，唾液，呻吟也变得黏糊。最终还是吉本主动停下了亲吻，这样一边操弄一边亲吻对他来讲还是太过刺激，御村快爽到失神，因此双腿也压的更开，淫靡的呻吟也止不住了，未能吞下的唾液从合不拢的嘴里流出。任陌生男人肆意揉弄亲吻他，甚至是舔他的腺体。  
吉本转了个身让男人揉着他的屁股操，自己则是让御村环抱着他，亲吻御村的可爱脸颊，揉弄他挺立的乳头“玩这里会更舒服的”嘴巴吮吸上未照料到的那一边，舔咬着并抬眼观察反应。他自然是满意地笑了“托也你真是太棒了，”太过刺激甚至呜呜叫唤，阵阵抽搐着证明就快要高潮“让人忍不住想弄坏你。”摁在头上的手突然收紧又松开，吉本往下一摸，果不其然沾到了一手的精和淫水。

“你也很不错啊”在吉本身上运动的男人恋恋不舍地放过已经被揉红了的屁股，一手撸动他的性器，一手揉捏他的乳头，光是舔上他散发浓郁蜜香的腺体就能让他卸了力气软下腰身眼里充盈上舒爽的泪水，吞吃进去更多部分。呻吟声更加急促软绵提醒了男人吉本就快要高潮，掐着腰提起来一点又狠狠拉向自己，突然被捅进生殖腔的快感让吉本眼冒金星，等缓过神来床上又多了一片印记。  
“快…快退出来！”  
抵在男人胸口上的手肘力度不大，更像是依靠在那，毫无震慑力，惹得男人更加往内冲撞，引出几声浪叫。御村也开始了哭叫，恢复了些意识，软绵的手想推开趴在他身上啃咬的男人，估摸也是被男人性器摩擦在腔口上被这样玩弄着。“不…不要”氤氲水汽的双眼看向吉本，意欲伸手却被男人抓住了腕拉到头上，颈侧的腺体被男人舔咬，害怕和快感混在一起刺激得人不断涌出泪水，现在的情景与其说是约炮倒更像是强奸。  
但是吉本连自己都顾不来。  
“怕什么，反正好好戴了套，”没等吉本缓过气又顶撞了几下才退出了那个令吉本舒爽得害怕的地方。  
“明明都爽到出了那么多的水”男人往下体一抹，用满是淫液精液的手抚上了他的脸。“这些可都是你的东西。”顺应男人的指示张嘴舔上了粗壮的性器，吉本很熟练，他知道怎样的套弄吞吐会让男人更爽快，还能余裕地观察人的一举一动现在是什么感觉。相比之下御村就明显是个处子，又一次高潮完之后精力已经连神智也支撑不住，只能由男人抓住他的双手给自己套弄。但兴许是出于Alpha的本能， 无论是吉本还是御村都有男人们想在他们的生殖腔里灌满自己的精，让他们孕育自己的种的诱惑力。  
但也明白这两位美人都不是好惹的，至少那位由千百万只蜂采集而得的蜜糖是最危险的。  
“你也得知道AO的本能，再加上小玫瑰是那么香。”  
“那我就会让你们付出代价，”吉本笑了笑，脚尖点在了男人的小腹上“然后你们就会知道AO的本能根本不算什么。”  
“现在，你们该走了。”


End file.
